Fumbling Toward Ecstacy
by SexySuitcase
Summary: Sirius Black and Emily Marsters loathe each other...And why shouldn't they? A Slytherin can't get along with a Gryffindor? But what happens when they're FORCED to rely on each other? Read and find out. Oh yea, it's rated R for a reason.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Harry Potter related...Don't think I'd be writing fanfiction if I did own them...**

**Author's Note Thingy- Just seeing if anyone reads this! If so, then you'll know this secret: I'm wearing red socks!**

_**Chapter One:**_

"OH YEA! WELL I HATE YOU TOO!"

"Oh! You don't know hate until you know what I feel for you! You're such an ego-tistical, jack ass of a bastard! ROT IN HELL!" They both launched at each other, fists swinging and legs kicking. A circle of students crowded around the brawling couple as the fight turned in the favor of Sirius. His knuckles contacted with her jaw, and she screamed. Her body fell limp on the floor, but she regained her composure. "You fucking lunatic! You hit me!"

"You started it!" He yelled back at her, getting ready to lift her up into the air. A hand equiped with five, long, black fingernails came slicing through the air. Sirius' cheek was cut in four places, each bleeding significantly. "Bitch!" He roared, grabbing her by the collar of her cloak. She slipped out of it and rolled on the floor. Her feet were steady on the ground a second later as Sirius pitched the empty cloak aside. By now, the circle of students were cat calling and instigating the fight further. From the Gryffindor side, a boy yelled, "Bite her, Sirius!"

However, from her side, a shout of 'Kick his balls' rang out. Emily leaned back on her left foot and swung her right one up to contact the heel of her boot into his stomach. Sirius doubled over in pain, clutching his wound. "Never." She gave a kick to his ribs. "Touch." Another one. "Me again!"

"EMILY MARSTER! WHAT IN GODS NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" A shrill cry exclaimed from the crowd. The students immediately fell silent, letting a passageway open for the Headmistress.

"He started hitting me! It was self-defense!"

Professor McGonagall knealt beside Sirius Black and rolled him over. She gasped loudly as the boy fell unconcious. The older woman looked up at the crowd, waiting for a proper explaination. "She started it! She attacked him from behind!" A Gryffindor said.

"No way! He's lying! He hit Emily first! She fell and she's bruised!" Emily felt a hand pull on her shoulders, moving her to face McGonagall. Her eyes looked to the wall while the woman inspected her bruised jaw. A ring of whispering started, and Emily could almost hear the rumors flying. Sirius attacked her, she attacked him, they were both to blame. But the stories would tell otherwise. She would be the bad guy, in the long run. Even though Sirius, did in fact hit her first.

"Boys, get your friend off the ground. He may have a few bad injuries. Where did you hit him."

"In the stomach...repeatedly." Emily said, holding her chin up with pride. Together, she and McGonagall, followed by two boys carrying Sirius, walked to the Headmasters office...

It turned out, they landed up in the infirmary. Madame Pepper rushed over to the boy as soon as she spotted him. Her chubby face bounced from her excited movement. Emily turned away, not wanting to see the incredulous look she would recieve from the woman. 'You did this?' she would say. Emily felt her blood boil just thinking about it. The entire event made her want to beat Sirius up again.

"Good Lord...What happened?" Dumbledore rushed in, jogging to the bed Sirius was in. Madame Pepper forced a waking potion down the boys throat and it had instant effects. He sat straight up, coughing and hacking up the seemingly disgusting substance. "Whas-goin on?" The boy asked, looking around in confusion.

"I kicked your ar-" Emily cast a glance at the two Heads and sighed. "I knocked you out. How does _that_ feel?"

"Why you-" Sirius reached out to swipe his fist at the girl, but she took a step back and he tumbled to the floor. He crumpled to the stone in a pile of moaning boy. Emily smiled sadistically and stepped back up to where she was. "Well, all I can say is that your behaviours were completely out of line. Even if you had a disagreement, one of you should have came to Professor McGongagall or me. In result of this quarrel, I am going to asign you to detention...Filch will have your duties in his office...Mr. Black, after you are completely healed, you will meet Miss Marster in Filch's office. I hope I made myself clear. I will not be so generous the next time this happens."

Blah Blah Blah.

Emily rolled her blue eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She had heard this speech forty times since her first year. Sirius and she always got into it in some way or another. However, this is the first time they had resulted to violence. Usually, she would spit in his face and hide behind her Slytherin house members. Unlike the group of Slytherins that pose as mean, Emily actually was mean. She was the kind of girl that could kill with no regret. And she did not befriend Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Lucius.

"May I leave?" She asked sweetly, turning her face toward the Headmistress. McGonagall pursed her lips and lifted her eyebrows as if giving her answer in that alone. "No...You will personally see to it that Mr. Black is completely healed before you head to Filch. In fact, Madame Pepper, make sure Emily does all that is possible to make this young man comfortable." With a curt nod, the older woman left. Her violet robes bellowed behind her like a storm cloud.

It made Emily glare.

"You may wrap his bandages."

Emily snapped her head back to stare at the woman. Was she insane? She expected her to dress the boys wounds...after she enflicted them? "It's hypocracy! I will not."

"Would you rather me fetch after the Headmaster again. I'm sure he won't be too happy to hear you disagreeing already." Madame Pepper smiled maliciously before stalking off to find more medicine. "Just wrap his waist with gauze." She called with a voice filled with happiness.

"Oh, just. Like I would want to touch something so vile."

"Like I would want you to touch me."

"You seem to forget, Black, that you are at my mercy as of the present moment. And look at that-" Emily snatched his wand out from his pocket and pitched it onto the opposite bed. "You're defensless."

Sirius glared his grey eyes hard into hers and growled. "Get this over with Marster..."

Emily grabbed the gauze from the nightstand and waited for Sirius to raise off the bed. As soon as his back was off of the pillow, and his shirt was shed, Emily sighed. "Disgusting."

"Bitch."

"Bloody moron."

"Oh, that was harsh..." Sirius concluded sarcastically, rolling his eyes. She dug her fingers into the skin near his bruised rib. She was amazed to discover that his skin wasn't so vile to the touch. Emily glared the thought from her head and smiled at the look of pain on his face. "Care to make another comment?"

"Whore."

She twisted the skin this time, pinching it in her entire hand. "STOP!" Sirius raised his hands and shoved her shoulders. Emily released the hold on his skin only to have her feet slip out from under her. Sirius could only watch as she fell backwards, her head hitting the cart of medicines behind her. Bottles, metal trays, and water spilled onto the floor and her face as she tumbled.

A proud grin spread across Sirius' face as Emily landed with a thud on the ground.

"Why you little-"

"What happened? Are you hurt? Honestly Mr. Black, haven't you any decency? She's just a girl." Madame Pepper game rushing back in, her hands full of bottles. After setting them on the bed next to them, the nurse helped Emily to her feet and handed her a towel that had fell to the floor from the bottom of the over-turned table. "At least you didn't digest any of the potion...You would be awake for days. Here now, you drink this." She thrust a bottle of blue liquid into Sirius' hands and he drank it, no questions asked.

Emily watched as his mouth turned down in disgust. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"Disgusting." He muttered, placing the bottle back into her hands. Emily sat down on the foot of the springy mattress and toweled her arms off. "Get off."

"Make me!"

"CHILDREN! This is enough! What has made you so nasty to each other." The elder woman asked, placing her hands on her hips in a huff. Silence was all she recieved as her answer. Sirius looked to the window, letting his face harden with a frown. Emily, however, massaged her temples with her fingers.

Today, definately was not a good day.

**AN- Note...this is for humor purposes only. If Sirius seems OOC, or whatever, I'm sorry...this is just how I see him in my eyes. Oh, and...I love reviews, constructive criticism, and flames . They make me giggle!**


End file.
